dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Warren Graham
|image = |caption = |fullname = Warren Daniel Graham |realname = |age = 16Michel Koch, 4 August 2015 "@HoboMidnight @Prodigy100100 he's almost 17 since the game takes place in october." |nicknames = |born = November 20, 1996 Arcadia Bay, |died = October 11, 2013 (Determinant) |causeofdeath = Killed by the storm (Determinant) |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = Max Caulfield, Brooke Scott, Kate Marsh, Alyssa Anderson |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Carlos LunaLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Warren Daniel Graham is a resident of Arcadia Bay and a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre-Game Events Warren Graham was born November 20, 1996 in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. He began his attendance at Blackwell Academy in September. Warren met Max Caulfield during his science class with Michelle Grant, September 4 2013.Max's Journal: September 4, 2013 Max described him as "a serious geek" and a "goof ball". Initially put off by his "know-it-all" attitude, Max and Warren eventually became friends. Warren is also friends with Brooke Scott and Alyssa Anderson, two other Blackwell Academy students who share his interest in mathematics and science fiction. Max assumes Warren and Brooke should be attracted to each other because of shared interests. Additionally, Warren knows Kate Marsh, a religious student being bullied by members in Vortex Club. A week before the events of October 7, 2013, Warren lent Max his .Max's Journal: Warren Graham "Chrysalis" When Max Caulfield goes outside after setting off the school's fire alarm, she receives a text from Warren asking her to return the flash drive with pirated movies and TV shows he lent her. Max then goes to her dorm room to get it for him. In Max's dorm room, a letter that Warren left when he lent Max his flash drive can be found. Max describes Warren as a "goofball" after reading the letter. An email from Warren can also be found on Max's laptop in her dorm room. The email shows Warren thanking Max for sending him a copy of Mark Jefferson's notes. After observing, Max comments that "Warren makes her laugh" and that "it's nice to feel like she already made a real friend there". While talking to Dana in Dana's dorm room, it is hinted by her that Warren likes Max more than a friend. Dana points out that Warren "obviously likes hanging around with her" and that he has a "special Max folder" on his flash drive. After telling Max, Dana comments that Max is blushing. Max later comments on Dana's suggestion in her journal and writes "ew" as a reaction to Warren liking her. After obtaining his flash drive, Max meets Warren in the parking lot to return it to him. Warren comments that he got a car made circa 1978. Max replies that Warren is "in the wrong time," adding that she is as well. Warren suggests going to a drive-in with Max one day in his new car to see a movie. They then chat about Victoria Chase getting splashed with paint and the movies Warren lent Max. The conversation later changes to Max's day and just as Max is about to confide in Warren about her new found powers, Nathan Prescott shows up to confront Max about what happened in the bathroom earlier. Warren fights Nathan so Max can escape in Chloe Price's truck earning him a few punches in the face from Nathan before the school security guard, David Madsen intervenes. As Max is walking up to meet Chloe by the lighthouse she receives a text from Warren. In the text Warren refers to himself as Max's "white knight" and sends a picture of himself sporting his new black eye. Max texts him that she "owes him one" to which Warren replies that "she hasn't told him her big secret yet". As it starts to snow Warren is seen alone in Ms. Grant's classroom on his laptop. "Out of Time" Warren spent the previous night helping Max with theories on quantum physics and time travel, unsure why she made the "weird request". He sends her an e-mail with a list of recommended time travel and non-linear story films to watch, which included the likes of and . In the morning, Warren is outside the Girls Dormitory waiting for Max.Warren can be seen from Max's window standing next to the edge of the central building looking directly ahead at something. Max does not notice Warren. When Max exits the dormitory after speaking with Kate Marsh, Max runs into Warren near the dormitory exit on her way to the Two Whales Diner to meet Chloe. Warren, noticing Max, asks her to come over. When Max asks what Warren was doing there, he nervously admits to waiting for a call he already took. He wanted to talk to Max about what happened yesterday, Max thanks him for helping her out with Nathan Prescott and tells him that she owes him. Warren dubs himself her "personal superhero", but Max considers him a "real everyday hero", in lieu of the contest being held by Mr. Jefferson, because he stood up to Nathan's bullying for her. Jokingly, Warren reminds her that she left him with Nathan following the arrival of Chloe. He asks about who she is, noting that she was "pretty punk rock". Max can explain that Chloe was an old friend that she hadn't seen in a while. Warren notes that Max was glad to see her appear out of nowhere "like a rockstar". Concerned, he asked why Nathan Prescott was bothering her. Max either explains that she busted Nathan with a gun in the girls' bathroom or tells Warren not to get involved. Shifting the conversation, Warren mentions that there is a marathon happening at the drive-in he mentioned yesterday and asks if she wanted to come with him. |-|Yes= Max accepts Warren's invitation, a fan of the Planet of the Apes films herself. Warren, happy that she is going with him, mentions that he has to tell Brooke that he's going to the marathon with Max instead. |-|No= Max decides to decline Warren's invitation, feeling that she couldn't concentrate on movies at the moment. Disappointed, but accepting, Warren accepts Max's answer and makes a joke about her being a "damn dirty human" (in reference to the quote "damn dirty ape") before saying he'd go himself. Before she leaves, however, Warren tells her that he plans on asking Brooke to go see the marathon with him instead and that he'd talk to her later. During Max's time with Chloe in the junkyard, Max receives a text from Warren, letting her know that she can "hit him up anytime" if she had any more questions regarding time travel. |-|Yes= He reminds Max that the drive in at Newberg is sixty miles from Arcadia Bay and that they should leave for the Planet of the Apes marathon around five o'clock and that they should get supplies the drive-in. Additionally, he suggests that the two should get dinner as well. He texts again and appears to regret the latter idea, but Max responds with "Too late!" and he sends her a smiley face emoticon. |-|No= He tells Max not to worry about going to the Planet of the Apes marathon in Newberg with him, though he thought it would be cool to take a road trip in his new car. He makes a joke about deciding he would "drive in circles". Max apologizes, explaining that she's had a busy week. When she reminds him that she "still owes him", Warren agrees and asks her to let him know if she changed her mind about the movie marathon. Later at school, Warren texts Max again shortly after her conversation with David Madsen and tells her that he's in the science lab. If Max joins him, Warren is struggling with a science experiment. At a loss, he asks for Max's help and promises to give her a "free hug" if her suggestion works. Max can unsuccessfully recommend sodium or potassium, the latter resulting in a powdered explosion. She rewinds time and asks Ms. Grant who recommends chlorine. Heading back to Warren, she gives him the information relayed to her by Ms. Grant. Warren tries the chlorine and the experiment is success. Warren compliments Max, calling her the next " ". Max can take a photo of Warren with his finished project. In a conversation with Brooke, Brooke tells Max that Warren was more interested in asking someone inexperienced with science so as not to feel "threatened". Additionally Brooke felt as though Warren would never ask her to help him with a science project he was having problems with, but declares she was more interested in robotics than chemistry anyway. Right before Max's class with Mark Jefferson starts, Warren enters the class room and mentions that he saw Kate running down the hall crying. He attempted to ask her what the problem was, but she didn't answer him. When Mr. Jefferson enters the room, he asks everyone not in his class to leave. Warren tells Max that he'll see her later. Warren is present with the rest of the student body during Kate's attempted or successful suicide off the roof of the girls dormitory rooftop. When Max stops time, Warren can be seen holding Alyssa who is hiding her face in his shoulder.Warren holding Alyssa |-|Save Kate= Following convincing Kate to come down from the ledge and her meeting with Principal Wells, Max describes her experience on the roof to Warren. She states she and Kate reaching out for each other's hand like watching a moment in slow moment. Warren declares Max's actions were the "greatest thing" he'd never seen, reiterating Max's own words and calls her superhero. Embarrassed, Max thought herself a mess, but Warren believed Max was was a "human halo" that earned her wings. Max expresses her concern over Kate, noting that she tried to kill herself over a video. Warren compares the video to a disease and ashamedly reluctantly admits that he watched the video "one and a half times", like most the student body in the school. Shifting the conversation, Max states that she believes something "ominous" going on at Blackwell and that she was looking to connect the disappearance of Rachel Amber and the death of Kate Marsh, as well as Nathan and David. Admitting that he wasn't big into conspiracy theories, Warren also agreed something was amiss with both Nathan and David. When he asks what she thinks is happening, they are both distracted by the sudden occurrence of an eclipse. Warren tells Max that there was no eclipse scheduled to happen. Max tells him that she believes him, that she'd believe anything that week. |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate and her meeting with Principal Wells, Max describes her experience on the rooftop to Warren. She explains that she watched Kate "drop like a weight" and that she was disappointed that she couldn't save her "like a real superhero" when it came to preventing her from killing herself. Warren tries to reassure Max, telling her to not blamer herself for what happened to Kate. He tells her Kate was up on the roof for her own reasons and that her suicide had nothing to do with her actions. Though Max continued to blame herself, Warren reminds her that she was the only one brave enough to go to the top of the roof, that she was the only one who cared enough to stop Kate. Max, unconvinced, wished that more people better than herself had cared. Warren continues to try and encourage Max, saying that she was the best person around. Still, Max believed she "screwed up", something Warren didn't believe made any logical sense. Shifting the conversation, Max states that she believes something "ominous" going on at Blackwell and that she was looking to connect the disappearance of Rachel Amber and the death of Kate Marsh, as well as Nathan and David. Admitting that he wasn't big into conspiracy theories, Warren also agreed something was amiss with both Nathan and David. Their conversation is cut short when Max notices an eclipse is occurring right in front of them. Warren states that there was no eclipse scheduled to occur today. When Max reacts to the cooling weather, Warren puts his arms around Max. Max tells him that she believes him and was willing to believe anything at that point. "Chaos Theory" |-|Save Kate= If Max is able to convince Kate to come down from the rooftop of the girls dormitory, Warren is one of several students who thank Max for helping her. On her Facebook page, Warren writers, "MAX POWER". |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. In a show of support, Warren writes, "JEFFERSON POWER". |-|David Suspended= If David Madsen was suspended by Ray Wells on the basis that he was harassing Kate Marsh, according to Max, a Facebook page calling for his termination from Blackwell as head of security will is set up. Warren makes fun of David, writing, "Coming This Summer... DAVID MADSEN: MALL COP". During Max and Chloe's forced entry into the Principal Wells office, Max contacts Warren for instructions regarding a "hypothetical" situation regarding the creation of a "device" that could "open locked doors". Warren presumably questions the reason behind Max's question, she assures him that she was merely asking "for fun". He offers to come out out and show her, but Max tells him that she needed him where he was for back up. During their conversation Warren brings up the Planet of the Apes movie marathon still happening at Newberg. Max may reply that she was ready to go to the drive-in with him or apologize for not feeling up to the movies. Eventually, Warren texts Max written directions with a crude drawing on how to construct a that included sugar, duct tape, a soda can and . Max, confused about what the latter could be, asked what he meant. Warren clarified by explaining it was power used to create . When he asked if she intended on using his directions, Max vaguely replied "the keyword is try" and that she bowed to his wisdom. After a moment, Warren texted her again to make sure she hadn't blown herself up. A preoccupied Max reassured him that she was still alive, but needed to concentrate. The following morning, after Max and Chloe escape the school grounds, Warren contacts Max again and asks if she used the bomb. Max jokes that she only wanted to see if Warren knew his explosives and to see his "incredible artwork". Warren states he was almost glad that she didn't blow up Blackwell Academy and reminded her about getting tickets at drive-in at Newberg. Alternate Timeline When Max prevents Chloe's father, William Price, from dying in a car accident, she alters the timeline of her present. When she "wakes" in the new reality, she is a member of the Vortex Club. Disoriented, Max also assumes that Warren and Stella Hill have become romantically involved, based on their body language. Warren regards Max for a moment before returning his attention to Stella. "Dark Room" Warren appears after Max searches Nathan's room, when Nathan walks through the door where Chloe was keeping watch. Nathan attempts to attack Max before Warren shows up and headbutts Nathan, who falls to the ground. While on the ground Nathan pulls out his handgun, but it is kicked out of reach by Warren, who then begins to brutally attack Nathan. |-|Don't Stop Warren= Warren kicks Nathan until Nathan is left on the ground with multiple bruises on his face. After the fight, Chloe grabs Nathan's pistol and walks out the door. On the Blackwell grounds, Warren wonders how different his violence is from Nathan's. |-|Stop Warren= Max forces Warren to stop hitting Nathan. Afterwards, Nathan grabs his gun and walks away. On the Blackwell grounds, Warren thanks Max for stopping him from going over the top with his beating of Nathan. Warren offers to help Chloe and Max in their search, but they decline. Before Max and Chloe enter the End of the World Party, Warren stops them on the sidewalk, seemingly inebriated. He takes a photo with Max and promises to keep an eye out for Nathan. "Polarized" When Max wins the Everyday Heroes contest in an alternate reality, Warren texts her wondering if he has to make an appointment to see her now. After escaping from the Dark Room with David Madsen's help, Max calls Warren. Warren says that he is stuck at the Two Whales Diner, and Max drives through the storm to reach him and the photo of the previous night. As Max reaches the Two Whales Diner, it explodes, killing all inside. Max quickly reverses this and enters the diner. She and Warren discuss her time-travel powers and their relationship to the storm. Eventually, Warren gives Max the photo so that she can save Chloe. After Max saves Chloe, undeliverable message notices from 11 am on October 11 imply that Warren has been killed. If Max sacrifices Chloe to save Arcadia Bay, Warren will be seen attending Chloe's funeral. Characteristics Personality Warren is a relatively easygoing young man. He was one of the first to befriend Max when she arrived at Blackwell Academy. Warren's major interest is science and as a result, according to Max, he will come off as a "know-it-all" to those less inclined for the more technical aspects of the subject. Though his major interest, academically speaking, is science, he also isn't shy about speaking or discussing or other subjects with the likes of Max, who appreciates his knowledge on photography and genre films. Warren is friends with Alyssa and Brooke, two girls with differing attitudes on genre film. It's suggested that he has a stronger rapport with Alyssa, who is interested in similar science fiction films as he is. However, Brooke has little interest in science fiction. Her shared interest in mathematics and science makes the likes of Max believe that Warren and Brooke would be perfect for each other, romantically speaking. It's heavily implied that Warren has a crush on Max as he makes several attempts to ask her out. Max seems partially aware of this as seen when Dana and Brooke point out that Warren follows her around. Though in a journal entry, Max states that she sees Warren more as a brother than anything.Max's Journal: October 8, 2013 After one conversation, Max notes that she doesn't want to lead Warren on with the wrong idea about their relationship. It is also implied that Brooke Scott has a crush on him, which Warren may or may not be aware of. Max will remark that they are both alike, and that Brooke will sometimes act distantly to her (possibly due to Warren's crush on her). Known Inconsistencies *In "Chrysalis" according to Max's introduction page for Warren, he is the same age as she is (eighteen years old). However, the Blackwell Academy school file on Warren states he was born in November 1996, which would make him sixteen years old during the events of the game.Warren's Student ProfileLife Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory'' Michel Koch has stated on Twitter that Warren is "almost 17" *In an e-mail from Warren in "Chrysalis", Warren thanks Max for class notes for Mr. Jefferson's class.Warren's E-Mail (October 6, 2013) However, Warren is never seen attending Mr. Jefferson's class. In "Out of Time" he leaves the art class when Mr. Jefferson dismisses the students that aren't his. Trivia *Warren downloads films and television illegally and refers to himself as a "pop cultural connoisseur". *Warren threatened to revoke Max's "geek cred" because she hadn't read many books written by .Max's Journal: October 1, 2013 *Written on the counter where Brooke is standing in the science lab is "Warren + Alyssa 2013" surrounded by a heart.Warren + Alyssa 2013 The message, presumably written by Brooke herself, suggests that Warren and Alyssa may have been in a relationship, or that Alyssa herself is also interested in Warren. It is again later implied during the roof scene where he is holding Alyssa, who is hiding her face in his shoulder. *According to Warren's school file, he has a perfect 4.0 . *Warren's school file states that he has the "gift of gab". "Gift of gab" is an informal term referring to a speaker who is considered eloquent and persuasive.Dictionary Reference: Gift of Gab *Warren has at least five phone numbers listed according to his school file. *Warren and Max may be frequent players of : **In "Chrysalis" after Warren texts Max a photograph of his black eye, Max ends their conversation with "Kek", a term that is largely considered Orcish language. **In "Chaos Theory", when Max calls Warren for help with Principal Well's door, she tells him to "Bubble Hearth", which suggests Warren's player class is Paladin. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students